Talk:KAITO/@comment-53539-20190902102605/@comment-53539-20190908103213
@Anon, there are no elitists here, we're just veterans and editors, some of us have been here for years. Thats all. We actually try and fit a lot of things in, but the reality is that once a Vocaloid moves engine, we pretty much stop covering them. The new Piapro Studio wiki will, however, continue to cover Miku from this point forward. And yes, Miku's leaving Vocaloid, there is nothing any of us can do, the announcement was made on the 31st August, her last birthday. Her vocals for Vocaloid remain the only part of her now thats related to Vocaloid. Its wierd even for us long term Vocaloid fans and while I was never a Miku fan, I'm worried about the fate of the engine right now. As I've said up to 40,000+ producers use this one voicebank in Japan as their stable, and there was at Vocaloids height of popularity 120,000+ producers. Thats a lot when you consider UTAU has only reach 25,000 producers at its height and has gone down to less then 5,000. Vocaloid is nowhere near that number it once held... But... Its still a threat to the franchise. IT depends on how the producers see it, in Japan there is there negative feeling right now "its over" which was already in place by the end of V4 and didn't help with V5's rocky start. Now the feeling is starting to feel for many like Vocaloids already dead. This isn't true, but thats how people feel and the westerners are having a similar reaction. They either feel the software is dead or like you are in denial, in short the fandoms in a form of mourning and well... First stage supposedly of the 5 stages of grief is denial... Either way, ITs something we'll all have to get used to, that Miku's moving on and this isn't about being elist or a noob or even about Vocaloid fans at all. The definition of "Vocaloid" is pretty much a definite term so its not like every vocal synth character is a "Vocaloid"... Just those for the software "Vocaloid"... And when they leave, Vocaloid becomes their past, they become something new. @Cherrychen, my guess for more profitable reasons. Studios have to buy licenses to produce Vocaloids and buy dev kits, etc, etc. Then there is the issue of Vocaloid updating every 4 years whichhave disrupted CFM's updating plans twice now, once when it updated to V3 and secondly when they updated to V4. In addition, its been uspected this would happen for years. Not only that but CFM have no interest in Miku sounding like Saki, and Vocaloids main goal is realism. There is a new technology rolled out recently by Yamaha thats called "Vocaloid:AI" and its scary. IT can learn the traits of a singer and recreate their voice, pretty well including bad parts of the vocal. IT takes time for it to learn the human voice, but... Yeah... Welcome to the future of Vocaloid, for CFM this is not their end goal. When PS is rolled out they'll have full control of what they want to do with with their own software keep it unrealistic or making it more. Their essentially leaving to take control of Miku's destiny and their others. Mikuis the cash cow of CFM and they've not been hiding it for the last 9 years, heck English Miku was called "Miku Cash" originally as it was about launching Miku globally and benefiting the new markets they could sell her in. CFM was not like this in the begining, they had Project If... planned, and further characters post their CV series. CFM has become this since V2. Heck, their one of the studios confirmed without a doubt to have taken short cuts to speed up voicebank production and will re-use samples for Voicebanks (this is confirmed very common among studios, with it actually being noted LUMi wasn't doing this for a reason). And CFM's been looking to cut costs of making vocals where ever they can, at this point the biggest finicial save is not not release on Vocaloid it seems. Is it "greed" no. Companies have to please investors and share holders, which means always pushing forwards products and trying to make a $ extra on the next quarter turn over while demonstrating expansion. So to me, personnelly, I think CFMs put itself in a hole it can never get out of, the continue development of the character of Miku and her comrades, mostly Miku. they've been like this since Miku Append... Miku Append's development was the point in CFM history they just got stuck on this circle and its been known for a while. All other projects got cancelled because CFM had to serve Miku's popularity. Hence where If... went to.